


heaven sent

by cheolaris



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rain, as in love in general, couphan, cute lang na may halong pain, jeongcheol - Freeform, oo light lang, paano ba maglagay ng tags, yun lang enjoy!!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolaris/pseuds/cheolaris
Summary: “Going home?” the man asked.“Going home.” Jeonghan answered while playing with his umbrella. “Bakit naman rainbow ‘tong payong mo? Parang Micromatic, eh hindi naman ako magbebenta dito.” he chuckled.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	heaven sent

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first ao3 fic, so i hope i'm not that bad for a beginner HAHAHAHA anyway, enjoy! you can listen to moira's cover of "Panalangin" while reading this. 
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2prtyW2vpzA
> 
> ps. shoutout to my bub who helped me proofread this. i love u forever.

_Sa lahat ba naman ng araw na pwedeng umulan, bakit ngayon pa kung kailan wala akong dalang payong?_

Jeonghan was waiting at the bus stop with his bag over his head. The rain was pouring too hard and he just came from work - now, on his way home. _Hindi na talaga ako natuto._ He muttered to himself after recalling that he checked the weather for today, yet he didn’t bring his umbrella. 

Umupo muna s’ya habang naghihintay ng masasakyan. Kinuha niya ang kanyang panyo at pinunasan ang brasong bahagyang nabasa nang dahil sa ulan. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. 

  
  


_February 18, 9:46 pm._

He rubbed his arms to reduce the coldness he’s been feeling because he didn’t bring a jacket as well. The bus was taking too much time, kaya’t kinuha muna n’ya ang kanyang earphones at sinalpak ito sa kanyang tainga. He played _Panalangin by Apo Hiking Society,_ his favorite song of all time. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes and laid his head back while humming the lyrics of the song.

“Makapiling ka, makasama ka, ‘yan ang panalangin ko…” he smiled while singing. Jeonghan has a really good voice. An angelic one. The voice you’ll want to hear in the morning and the one you’ll hear a lullaby from. It is comforting and soothing. His voice is like an invisible yet warm embrace you’re going to need after a long, tiring day. 

An angel, indeed. 

He was still enjoying the song nang biglang may batang kumulbit sa kanya at nag-abot ng kulay blue na payong. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he was starting to get a clue on what’s about to happen.

“Saan ‘to galing?” Jeonghan softly asked the kid. The young man just hugged him and gave him a sweet smile. Tumakbo na ito palayo habang may hawak na maliit na payong na s’ya lang ang makakasilong. 

Bigla namang may kumulbit sa kanya mula sa likod kaya’t napalingon s’ya rito. He chuckled when he saw a man making funny faces behind him. He embarrassingly laughed out loud and immediately covered his mouth after realizing it. 

The man sat beside him and smiled. “Wala ka na namang payong.” 

“Duwag ka pa rin.” 

“Hoy, hindi ako duwag.” he scoffed. “Ako? Duwag? Kailan pa?” 

“Eh bakit sa bata mo pa pinaabot ‘tong payong? May payakap pa.” 

“Hindi duwag ang tawag do’n! I just want to give that umbrella to you in an extra way. And I know you needed the hug.” he clicked his tongue and winked at Jeonghan. The both of them laughed again. 

“Style mo, bulok.” Jeonghan said. “Hay nako, Choi Seungcheol, magbago-bago ka naman.” 

They were just looking at each other’s eyes, both of them trying to convey what story they hold. What message they’re trying to say without their mouths having to do the work. What feelings they conceal. 

And just like how Seungcheol figured, Jeonghan isn’t good at that. He wears his heart under his sleeve, and his eyes can never lie. 

“Going home?” the man asked. 

“Going home.” Jeonghan answered while playing with his umbrella. “Bakit naman rainbow ‘tong payong mo? Parang Micromatic, eh hindi naman ako magbebenta dito.” he chuckled. 

Maybe Seungcheol knows Jeonghan well. Maybe even a little too well. Alam n’ya kung paano n’ya ibahin ang usapan kapag alam n’yang ayaw n’ya itong pag-usapan pa. Alam na n’ya kapag may problema ito sa paraan pa lamang ng paghinga nito. Alam n’ya kapag nagsisinungaling ang binata kapag nagsasalita ito. Other people say Jeonghan isn’t easy to read. He was a poem that everybody has been trying to understand, but failed. Seungcheol thought that he wasn’t a poem - correction - He wasn’t _just_ a poem. He is a masterpiece. Something that only a few people can understand and appreciate. 

Seungcheol was lucky to be one of them. 

“Ang arte mo. At least hindi ka uuwing basang sisiw.” Seungcheol smiled and ruffled his hair. “Kamusta ka?” the man carefully asked.

Jeonghan’s eyes wandered around the area, trying to look for an answer, but failed. “You know I can’t answer that, right?” the younger said. “At alam kong alam mo na rin kung kamusta nga ba ako ngayon. Kung okay nga ba ako. Kung ano nga ba ‘yung nararamdaman ko. Of all people, of course, the great Seungcheol would know.” 

“What if I don’t, Han?” 

Jeonghan froze. He knows why Seungcheol asked him. Alam n’yang napapagod na rin itong magtanong sa kanya kung kamusta nga ba s’ya at kung anong nararamdaman n’ya, hindi dahil wala na itong pakialam sa kanya. In fact, he just cares too much. He was tired of hearing the answer from himself, instead of hearing it from Jeonghan. Alam lang n’ya kung ano ang nararamdaman ni Jeonghan, hindi n’ya alam kung ano nga ba ang pakiramdam ng sakit na dinadala n’ya ngayon. Gusto sana n’yang makihati man lang sa sakit na ‘yon, pero hindi pwede. 

“Ano bang gusto mong marinig sa’kin, Cheol?”

“Yung totoo. Ayaw ko kasing alam ko lang. Gusto kong marining mismo mula sa’yo.” Cheol’s eyes carried too much emotion that Han even had a hard time reading him. So intense that all he could do was put his head down and grip the umbrella Seungcheol gave him. His hands were cold - maybe because of the weather, but for sure, it was also because of the nervousness he’s feeling when he’s about to tell everything to his bestfriend. _Again._

“You know I’m always willing to listen, right?”

Jeonghan sighed. “Dito rin kami nagkakilala. Like you, he gave me his umbrella when it was raining too hard.” 

“You know what’s funny? Instead of giving it to me himself, he asked some random kid to give it to me.” He scoffed, holding back his tears.

“Naaalala ko, s’ya palagi ‘yung laman ng panalangin ko kapag nagnonobena ako every Wednesday.” Jeonghan turned away, the lump on his throat getting harder to swallow “S’ya rin ‘yung hiniling ko sa D’yos noong simbang gabi. I asked God if He could give him to me.” 

“I even promised Him that I’ll be the best partner that I can be if He’ll really give Seokmin to me.” 

“And He did. He was the gift God gave me.” Jeonghan’s tears finally made its way to his cheeks.

“We were okay, Cheol. Sobrang okay namin to the point that I really had nothing more to ask for. I was content with him. He was all I ever wanted and needed. And he was to me, too. We shared the same feeling. S’ya ‘yung sunshine ko. The rainbow after my rainy days. The warmth that enveloped me when I felt numb because of the coldness.” 

“Akala ko s’ya na. Akala ko finally, nasagot na ‘yung prayers ko. Finally, nand’yan na ‘yung tutuldok sa libo-libo kong duda. It was the first time I saw love right before my eyes. Seokmin was love. Love was Seokmin. ‘Yan ‘yung naging definition ko ng love for the 8 years na kasama ko s’ya.” 

It hurt Seungcheol so much to hear how much the love of his life talked about the love of his own. Pero alam n’yang wala pa ‘yon sa kalahati ng nararamdamang sakit ngayon ni Jeonghan. 

“Hanggang sa umuwi s’ya sa bahay namin nang basang basa. Naulanan kasi.” he slightly chuckled. “Tapos nagka-trangkaso s’ya no’n. Akala ko, trangkaso lang na gagaling din agad. Pero iba na pala ‘yon.” 

“May sakit na pala s’ya.” Jeonghan broke down. Tears, and more tears, overflowing - almost mimicking the rain. 

“And he knew about it. Yet, he didn’t bother telling me dahil mag-aalala nga raw ako sa kanya. Ayaw daw n’ya akong masaktan. Well, jokes on him. Mas masakit na saka ko pa nalaman kung kailan halos wala nang kulay ‘yung balat n’ya. Parang paulit ulit na sinasaksak ‘yung puso ko kapag nakikita kong tinutusok ‘yung karayom sa balat n’ya. He doesn’t know I heard every sob at night. Alam kong umiiyak s’ya tuwing gabi and I feel so bad kasi wala man lang akong magawa para hindi na s’ya masaktan. I promised God I’ll be the best partner to him, but I felt like I failed miserably.” 

“Jeonghan, you know that’s not true.” 

“I know. Pero ‘yun ‘yung nararamdaman ko eh.” 

They both breathed deeply, trying to rest. It was really exhausting, holding back all the tears and emotions they’ve been feeling. And now, Jeonghan has let it all out, crying his heart out with the rain.

“That day, he played the guitar for me. He sang _Panalangin_ with me kasi alam n’yang paborito kong kanta ‘yon. And maybe he knew that it would also be the last time that he’ll play it for me.” He wiped his tears and paused for a breath. “He felt weak, pero pinilit n’ya para sa’kin. And there I thought. Lord, deserve ko po ba talaga ‘tong lalaking ‘to?” 

“I think God said no.” 

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol held his hand. Pinatong naman ni Jeonghan ang kamay n’ya sa kamay ni Seungcheol at ngumiti. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Both of them knew it was a lie.

“Kasi kung oo, hindi N’ya sana kinuha si Seok sa’kin.” 

The two of them went silent. Jeonghan had no plans of talking anymore. 

Seungcheol, well, he was still trying to absorb everything that the younger man told him. He knew about this already, pero iba pala talaga kapag narinig n’ya na mula mismo kay Han. Triple ‘yung sakit. He only told him briefly about his relationship with Seok, but he can feel that there was so much love. Too much love that Seungcheol can’t quite absorb, apparently. 

Jeonghan almost forgot that he was holding Seungcheol’s hand when the latter squeezed it softly. Jeonghan felt a kiss on his forehead. He was still a crying mess, yet a smile still managed to appear on his face with such a small gesture.

“Ibati mo na lang ako kay Seokmin, ha?” Seungcheol whispered. 

The man stood up and dusted off his pants. _Buti naman, ambon na lang._ Seungcheol thought. He breathed deeply and faced Jeonghan before taking his leave. “Mag-iingat ka.” He looked at Han’s glossy eyes and smiled. The latter smiled at him, too and eventually nodded. “Ikaw rin.” sagot nito. 

Tumalikod na ang binata at maglalakad na sana nang bigla itong huminto. Jeonghan was confused. “May problema ba?” 

“Alam kong sarado pa ang puso mo, Jeonghan. I know that you’ll write Seokmin’s name after the word ‘love’. Pero sana alam mong may mauuwian ka pang ibang tahanan, Jeonghan. May iba pang mga bisig na handang yakapin ka nang mahigpit. May mauuwian ka pang ibang tahanan. May iba pa d’yang handang makihati sa bigat ng mundo mo. Sa bigat ng nararamdaman mo.” 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. 

**“Nandito pa ako.”**

  
  
  
  
  


_“Bal,” Seokmin called._

_“Hmm?” Jeonghan responded. “Magpahinga ka pa. Kailangan mo ng lakas.”_

_Seokmin smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Sa’yo lang naman ako kumukuha ng lakas, bal.”_

_“Asus, nambola pa.”_

_“It’s true, though.”_

_They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other’s heartbeats. “Bal, lagi mong tatandaan na kasama mo ako sa paghihintay, ha?”_

_“Ano namang hihintayin ko?”_

_“Yung totoong magpapasaya sa’yo. ‘Yung magbibigay sa’yo ng payong sa tuwing maulan ‘yung mga araw mo.” He faced his lover and looked straight into his eyes. “Yung totoong magmamahal sa’yo at mamahalin mo nang sobra.”_

_Jeonghan shook his head and held his boyfriend’s hands tightly. “There’s no one else I can love like how I loved you, Seok.”_

_“You don’t have to love them the way you loved me, Bal.” he answered. “Just love, bal. Magmahal ka lang. Just... love well.”_

_Seokmin embraced his lover again. “I’ll wait with you until that person comes into your life. God’s greatest angel shouldn’t be alone, should he?”_

  
  
  


_Bal, is the long wait over?_

  
  
  


Seungcheol started to take his leave when he suddenly felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him. “Mahihintay mo ba ako?” 

He faced the love of his life and cupped his cheeks. “Kahit ilang habambuhay pa ang hintayin ko para sa’yo, Jeonghan. Kakayanin ko.” 

It was unexpected. 

Seungcheol did not expect Jeonghan to close the gap between them. Their lips moved in sync under the pouring rain. They fit together like puzzle pieces. They separated from the kiss after running out of breath, smiles still lingering on their faces.

“Hindi ko na kailangan ng payong.” Jeonghan said, eyes closed, still savoring the moment he shared with Seungcheol.

“Alam ko.” 

Of course, Seungcheol knew. He knew the angel best, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sa payong ko'y sumilong  
> magkasama tayong sa hangin ay bumulong  
> o kaya nama'y hawakan ang kamay ko  
> sa gitna ng ulan ay magtampisaw tayo  
> \- cheolaris
> 
> thank you for reading! sa susunod ulit. :)  
> twt: @cheolaris  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/cheolaris


End file.
